Russian Fairy
by orpacc
Summary: Bagi Otabek, pelukan Peri Rusianya memang paling nyaman./malexmale./otayuri./ooc.


Yuri! On Ice © Mitsurou Kubo

Typo(s). Normal Point of View. Out of Character. MaleXMale.

Russian Fairy © aranthane || 2017

* * *

Otabek membuka matanya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, dia menghela nafas berat sebelum mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sekelilingnya gelap, sudah berapa lama dia tidur tertidur?

Pemuda Kazakhstan itu melangkah pelan di dalam ruangan itu sementara bunyi _dingdong_ terdengar sekali lagi. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya, ruangan selanjutnya tidak segelap ruangan pertama—kamarnya, remang-remang. Tapi alih-alih menyalakan lampu terlebih dahulu, kakinya melangkah langsung menuju pintu utama,

"Yura?"

Peri Rusia tampak berdiri di depannya sekarang, iris _light tosca_ nya mengerjap memandang Otabek, "Oh, hai Beka." senyum Peri itu secerah matahari, tapi menenangkan setenang bulan, "Latihanku sudah selesai."

"Masuklah," Otabek meraih kantong plastik yang ditenteng Yurio sejak tadi dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk. "Kau sesibuk itu sampai lupa menyalakan lampu?" Yurio meraih saklar di dekatnya kemudian menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, membuat Otabek menyipitkan matanya sebentar sebelum iris hitamnya terbiasa dengan terang ruangan. "A-Aku di kamar sejak tadi."

Yurio mengintip ke arah kamar Otabek di ujung lorong, gelap juga. Tapi perasaannya berkata tidak penting untuk di bahas, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Yurio menarik Otabek dan mengisyaratkannya agar duduk ketika melihat pemuda itu hendak memasukkan beberapa barang dari kantong plastik ke kulkasnya, "Biar aku saja."

Otabek duduk dan menggeleng, "Belum."

"Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Atau mau pesan makanan?" Yurio berjalan mendekat setelah selesai dengan kulkas itu. Otabek mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap Yurio yang memandangnya dengan khawatir, "Kau terlihat lelah sekali."

Otabek hanya diam sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yurio, menyembunyikan mukanya di perut Peri Rusia tersebut. Yurio sempat menahan nafas sebentar, kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus kepala pemuda Kazakhstan itu, "Apa tugasnya semelelahkan itu?"

Otabek yang masih di posisinya mengangguk, menimbulkan sensasi geli di perut Yurio. Pemuda Kazahkstan itu sudah seminggu berada di Rusia untuk berlatih dengan Yakov, dan dia membawa semua tugas kuliahnya dari kampung halamannya, "Sudah kau kirim, tugasnya?"

Otabek mengangguk sekali lagi, tugasnya yang di kerjakannya dua hari penuh sudah dikirimnya melalui email pada dosennya subuh tadi, kemudian dia tidur sampai sekarang—pukul tujuh malam, itu yang dia ingat. Tugas itu dan latihan menguras semua tenaganya, membuatnya menyerah melakukan apa saja termasuk makan dan mandi selain tidur, tapi tidurnya tadi sama sekali tidak berkualitas.

"Mandilah dulu, akan kusiapkan air hangat."

Otabek mengangguk, tapi kedua tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Yurio, "Sebentar lagi," gumamnya.

Yurio mengangguk, tangan kirinya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengirim pesan untuk memesan _delivery_ makanan. Lima menit kemudian dia menunggu Otabek, tapi pemuda itu masih pada posisinya.

"Beka, mandi sekarang."

Otabek melepas pelukannya dengan terpaksa, mukanya ditekuk. Yurio tertawa sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas, sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Otabek menghela nafas kemudian bangkit mengambil minum dahulu sebelum mengikuti Yurio ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah," Otabek hanya mengangguk ketika diserahkan handuk, sebelum mulai melepas bajunya ketika Yurio melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Setengah menit kemudian, Otabek sudah berendam di _bathtub_ nya.

* * *

Yurio menoleh ketika melihat Otabek berdiri di pintu kamar, mukanya terlihat lebih segar dibanding setengah jam yang lalu. "Kamarmu benar-benar seperti kapal pecah," katanya sambil memungut beberapa kertas dari lantai kamar Otabek, merapikannya kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya saling menepuk seakan menyingkirkan apapun di telapak tangannya, sebelum meletakkannya di pinggang, matanya memandang keliling melihat kamar Otabek yang sudah rapi, senyumnya mengambang melihat hasil kerjanya, "Sudah beres," ucapnya sambil memandang Otabek. Yang di pandang melempar kembali senyumnya, menghampiri Yurio dan menariknya kepelukannya, "Terima kasih, Yura."

Yurio hanya tersenyum, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Otabek kemudian mengangguk, "Mmhm, kau lebih wangi sekarang."

"Jadi aku bau daritadi?"

Yurio tertawa, "Aku tahu kau tidak mandi tadi pagi. Ayo makan, aku memesan makanan cepat saji dari restoran kesukaanmu disini." Mata Otabek menerjap, "Oh ya?"

Kemudian Peri Rusia itu menariknya ke arah dapur, "Mm, mau makan sambil nonton?" tawar Otabek. Yurio hanya mengangguk.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah, televisi menayangkan opera sabun menemani makan malam mereka. Udara hangat yang diciptakan perapian, semangkok bubur panas, dan Yurio membuatnya merasa nyaman. Menghilangkan segala rasa lelahnya seminggu terakhir sejak dia terbang dari Kazahkstan ke sini, seminggu juga itulah Otabek belum bertemu dengan Yurio meski keinginan utamanya ke Rusia adalah bertemu kekasihnya itu, bukan latihan.

Setengah jam kemudian dua mangkok kosong terletak di atas meja ditemani sebotol air mineral yang tersisa setengah, televisi masih menayangkan opera sabun pada mereka. Otabek menyamakan tinggi duduknya dengan Yurio, tangannya memeluk lengan pemuda itu, kepalanya bersandar manja pada bahu Yurio.

"Sudah merasa enakan?"

Otabek mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih, Yura."

Ini memang yang terbaik, menghubungi Peri Rusia ketika dirinya sudah di ambang batas lelah. Peri itu akan datang, mengurus dirimu yang acak-acakan berantakan, menyiapkan semua keperluanmu, dan membuatmu nyaman.

"Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menemuimu." gumamnya pelan, matanya terpejam mengabaikan televisi yang masih menyala. Yurio mendengus, "Kau sendiri yang tidak mau menemuiku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku dalam kondisi berantakan."

Yurio mendengus, lagi. "Seperti tadi?" Otabek bergumam, "Lebih buruk kurasa."

Pemuda Kazakhstan mengubah posisinya, duduk menghadap Peri Rusianya, "Tapi memang kurasa seharusnya langsung menemuimu saja lain kali." Yurio tersenyum, "Memang begitu harusnya."

Kini giliran Yurio yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Otabek, "Kau harus membiarkanku tidur disini malam ini, Beka."

"Aku juga tidak berencana membiarkanmu pulang malam ini,"

Yurio mengadah, "Benarkah?"

Otabek tersenyum, "Dan malam-malam selanjutnya." Yurio tertawa, "Dasar."

Dan malam itu Otabek kembali berpikir, Yurio memang lebih cocok di juluki _Russian Fairy_ dibanding _Russian Punk_ —seorang _skater_ asal Jepang yang menjulukinya begitu.

Otabek meluruskan punggungnya, membuat Yurio menjauh sedikit menatapnya heran, "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau dipeluk."

Yurio mengerjap, kemudian tertawa. "Sini," membiarkan kedua tangan Otabek memeluk pinggulnya—lagi, sementara dagunya bersandar di bahu Yurio, membiarkan kedua tangan pemuda Rusia itu mengalung di lehernya sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya, menimbulkan sensasi nyaman tak terbayar.

Dekapan sang Peri Rusia memang yang terbaik untuknya.

 **end.**

* * *

Saya hanya ingin melampiaskan hasrat Saya terhadap pair Otayuri :")


End file.
